Conventional pin and socket type connectors designed for rack and panel installation are prone to certain limitations which affect their mechanical usage and safety. In high power application they require a large diameter contact which must be accurately aligned in radial, depth and axial position to insure proper mating. The physical size of the contact can expose a significant amount of electrically charged surface area when the connector is not mated and power is applied. This exposure can be extremely hazardous to equipment or personnel coming into accidental contact with the charged surface. The male pins, which protrude significantly, are subject to mechanical breakage or bending from side loads. In addition, the pins are often sharp and present a safety hazard to persons who may be punctured by them.
It is therefore evident that there exists a need in the art for electrical connectors which mitigate the hazards of accidental electrical shock and physical injury, and the susceptibility to mechanical breakage.